Ghostbusters/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Jak wiadomo nie od dziś, panteon uzbrojonych w cygara cyników z Hollywood, których codzienna aktywność sprowadza się, do liczenia plików banknotów z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, słynie z brania na tapetę, uwielbianych przez miliony marek. Najczęściej tych wpisanych przez lata w kanon popkultury, zdobywających sławę przez półwiecza, w celu dostrajania ich do dzisiejszych standardów. Bez poszanowania dla materiału źródłowego. W ten właśnie sposób liczące, na łatwy zarobek anglosaskie pijawki, postanowiły wycisnąć ostatnie soki z Robocopa, Pamięci Absolutnej, czy chociażby wydanego niedawno Ben Hura. I analogiczny los dotknął też Pogromców Duchów. Bądź w tym wypadku Pogromczyń, których początkowa obecność na ekranach, niekoniecznie srebrnych, spotkała się z gradobiciem pomidorów. Lincz stał się faktem już po wykluciu się pierwszego zwiastuna, który dobitnie eksponował damskie podłoże, tego hollywoodzkiego pomieszania z poplątaniem. Milion łapek w dół, i tysiące oskarżeń o szowinizm później, otchłań zwana multipleksem, postanowiła spłodzić ten akt profanacji, w pełnym metrażu. Sam na potrzeby tego odcinka, byłem narażony na ten, pokryty flegmą kawałek taśmy filmowej, i mówiąc krótko, nie był to najwspanialszy z seansów. Podobnie jak sterylizacja żywego pacjenta piłą sadowniczą, nie należy do najrozkoszniejszych z doznań. Czemu więc nie zapieczętować tego monumentalnego blamażu, wycenionym na sześćdziesiąt Gegoreów zerojedynkowym bohomazem? Na to dosyć retoryczne pytanie odpowiemy sobie dzisiaj. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Ghostbusters, przycumowała do portu pod wezwaniem mefisto, 12 lipca 2016 roku. Zespołem, który dosięgnął ten dyshonor, był Fireforge Games. Oddział na tyle niewarty zapamiętania, że ich jedyny skok w bok od branży stołowej, czyli rzeczony twór komputerowy, skończył się dla nich przełknięciem gorzkiej pigułki, i wieczystym paraliżem. A władcą tej kruchej, niczym wyciągnięte zza kaloryfera andruty, marionetki, przypatrującym się temu samospaleniu, był Activision Blizard. Potulnie nazywany piątym jeźdźcem apokalipsy, który w swoim portfolio ma niejedną wydojoną do sucha krowę, z wyrytą na kolczyku licencją. Takie Fast and Furious showdown, Battleship, tudzież Gods and Generals, by wymienić kilka tych najpodlejszych chrztów w urynie. I sakrament w przypadku dzisiejszego bachora, skończył się podtopieniem nie tylko dla ochrzczonego, ale też chrzestnych. Co postawiło na amen krzyżyk, ich pięcioletniemu stażowi. I choć nie był on zbyt płodny, to kadra te pół dekady nie próżnowała. Jak bowiem podaje serwis Kotaku, w tym okresie kalifornijskie złote rączki rzeźbiły, dedykowany dla Rayzera niedoszły projekt, o kryptonimie Zeus. Był to skok na popularny niegdyś trend moba. I jak to przy takiej akrobatyce bywa, został on przypieczętowany lądowaniem w pustym basenie. Łbem w dół. Zanim jednak nałożymy na siebie strój duchołapa, niech w bajorze Internetu zanurzy się nasza łapa. Analogicznie jak w przypadku filmowego obrazu, wytwór amerykańskich wyrobników, został wnikliwie wysmażony w ogniach piekielnych, i zasypany solą, przez sieciowych bojowników. Jednak to kuksańce rozgrzaną patelnią przez redaktorów, zostawiły największe blizny. Tuza dziennikarskiego świata gier wideo, IGN, wlepiła adaptacji notę 4,4 na 10. Gamespot dobił trójczyną. Germańska witryna dla graczy, zastosowała spartańskiego kopa, w postaci nadgryzionej trójki. Poparzenia trzeciego stopnia dotknęły tego wyskrobka także ze strony mediów słowiańskich, z trupią dwudziestką od gameplaya, jak tych lewicowych. Tutaj Poligona, który skarcił ich wypociny dwoma oczkami na dziesięć. Nic tylko wyzerować denaturat. Po podpięciu kroplówki do tego dogorywającego kaszalota, poprzez dwukrotne grzmotnięcie lewego przycisku gryzonia, i przemyciu swych ocząt w blasku emblematów, ma się rozumieć niepomijalnych, w skład których wchodzą te korporacyjnych kołnierzyków oraz denata, w oko wpada nam taki oto widok. Jeśli rzecz jasna nie dostaniemy wpierw mokrą ścierą, w postaci umów, znaków towarowych i innych jurystycznych andronów. Gdy oswoimy się już z tym bełtem, w formie obryzganych wątrobową żółcią, i dziadkowymi prochami, bezcielesnych maszkar, oraz wepchniętym na prawy dolny róg logotypem, niemalże zrzuconym z tego galimatiasu, będziemy w stanie skupić nasz wzrok na listę dostępnych opcji. I tutaj czeka na nas nie lada niespodzianka. I nie piję tutaj do pompującego niczym pikawa emeryta logo, przytwierdzonym do zawieszonych napisów, lecz możliwości ponownego przejrzenia prawniczego wysrywu, który to jest obdarzony nawet miejscem na jebany podpis. A do gier i zabaw możemy wyróżnić również listę płac, którą możemy dowolnie przepychać za pomocą strzałek, a nawet wystrzelić ją do stratosfery. Tymczasem paleta ustawień poraża swoim ubóstwem. Bardziej niż niejeden paralizator, wrzucony do brodzika. Prócz trzech nierozłącznych suwaków, jak trzy nierozłączne paski na dresie, oraz aktywowania napisów, które pojawiają się na własne widzimisię, mamy dostęp do dostosowania rozdzielczości i trybu wyświetlania obrazu, jak i jakości grafiki, na kolejnych wirtualnych rozporkach. Nie lada zaskoczenie czyha na nas w prezentowanej tutaj fabułce. Albowiem w przeciwieństwie do złotej zasady tego typu adaptacji, nie ma tu miejsca na powielanie akcji znanych z kina. Programiści z bożej łaski, pokusili się o bezpośrednią kontynuację tamtych wydarzeń. Intryga, jeśli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać, ma początek wewnątrz remizy pogromców duchów. Znana z filmu czwórka siks, jest zmuszona kopnąć się do Waszyngtonu, w celu zneutralizowania niematerialnych zabójców, chcących ukatrupić prezydenta. Epidemia zjaw niedługo później zaczyna przelewać się do Manhattanu. W tej sytuacji jako nowa ekipa, bogata w blond lalunię, pyskatą czekoladkę, pędzla z rozjaśnionymi końcówkami, oraz brodatego rudzielca z bebechem, ze słabością do chińszczyzny, musimy przejąć pałeczkę po babskim kwartecie i doprowadzić ulice Nowego Jorku do stanu używalności. Po drodze zajmiemy się pochwyceniem haftującego upiora z muzeum, elektrycznego gagatka ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, stanięciem twarzą w twarz z filmowym antagonistą, a także przesłuchaniem dialogów. Tekstów tak kurwa suchych, i przeraźliwie żenujących, że nasze trzymane w wiecznym ścisku zęby, zaczną strzelać jak prażona kukurydza. Festiwal żenady nie ma końca także w rozgrywce. Jak można było spodziewać się, po produkcie partaczy trzeciej kategorii, ich wzorem do naśladowania nie był projekt z roku dwa tysiące dziewiątego, lecz chałtura z podtytułem Sanktuarium Śluzu. Mamy więc do czynienia z klonem Diablo, gdzie szpady zastąpiono elektroniką, a skrzywione latorośle ich ulotnymi odpowiednikami. Przemierzamy przez ogromne lochy, w tym przypadku parki, kanały ściekowe, a nawet statki. Prujemy naszym zestawem protonowym, prosto na próbujące nas oślinić majaki. I nie odrywamy naszych patrzałek, od poziomu przegrzania naszej maszynki. I właśnie ta ostatnia czynność jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej wymagająca. Byśmy jednak wytrzymali z mechaniką tę dodatkową minutę dłużej, w zależności od wybranego stereotypu, otrzymamy dostęp do własnego osprzętowania. Rudy 102, jak przystało na tanka, dzierży na swych barkach mini gana i kiść granatów z plwociną. Farbowany może się poszczycić karabinem automatycznym i bańką mrożącą. A paniusie, kolejno baton i blondi, dwururkę oraz dwa gnaty Rumcajsa. Zróżnicowanie stara się podbudować jeszcze miernik Pe Ka E, pozwalający nam dobrać się do dodatkowych punktów, oraz sekwencje cłick time event, które następują po każdorazowym pojmaniu większego ziółka. Problem w tym, że wszystkie te karty zostają odkryte w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut tej tułaczki, a większość dodatkowych mechanik jest opcjonalna, co prowadzi do takich właśnie sytuacji. *nie klikam w klawisz qt* Czymże jednak by była siekanka i rąbanka bez rozwoju naszych giermków. I takowy owszem się znajduje. Otóż jednym z elementów tej jakże nietuzinkowej pozycji, jest przyswajanie wijących się strzępków białej masy, poukrywanej w ciemniejszych zaułkach, bądź wewnątrz ubitego truchła. Zbieżność z ejakulatem jedynie przypadkowa. Każdy taki ułamek niesie za sobą przyrost punktacji, a tą przeznaczamy na zakup nowych umiejętności dla duszpasterzy. Przyspieszenie kroku, przykręcenie gałki odpowiedzialnej za przegrzanie atomowego plecaka, tudzież poszerzenie zasięgu naszego oręża, to tylko nieliczne z dostępnych tutaj dopalaczy, które możemy dowolnie dobierać i odbierać według własnych potrzeb. Tutaj jednak wkrada się problem, który niczym wrastający wewnątrz mózgu guz, zabija cały ten system. Bowiem tytuł na tyle kurczowo trzyma się swojego gatunku, że towarzyszący nam pomagierzy, mimo pochłaniania podobnej ilości wyciągu z fiuta ducha, nie są w stanie ich rozdysponować. W żaden, jebany, sposób. Wobec tego, pozostaje Ci akceptacja swego ponurego losu, zakasanie rękawów, i żonglerka wszystkimi składowymi szajki, bądź brodzenie przez gnój i znój, z jednym jajogłowcem, i trzema scooby chrupkami, gotowymi do skubnięcia w całości. Przywołując temat sterowanych przez komputer partnerów, nie można przemilczeć ich intelektu. A błyszczą oni jak spalona żarówka w burdelowej lampie. Prócz zgrzytania trybików w mózgu, które kończy się zastygnięciem postaci jak słup soli, mamy także okazjonalne obcieranie się o oponentów. A kiedy tylko zdarzy Wam się paść, pod lawiną mięsa armatniego, to możecie być pewni, że odkurwią stepującego kraba nad waszymi zwłokami. Niemniej błyskotliwy jest przygotowany bestiariusz, który zgodnie z zasadami przeprowadzki z jednego medium do drugiego, nie zawiera niemal żadnych punktów wspólnych. Najwyraźniej mimo korporacyjnej bandery, cały proces produkcyjny stał pod znakiem skąpiradła. Dlatego więc miast ikonicznego piankowego potwora czy innego destruktora, będziemy musieli nacieszyć się zieloną ślamazarą, w formie jednorazowego szefa w wersji mini, zgniłych żywych trupów, w obu wersjach płciowych, płonącymi czaszkami i wreszcie książkami. Czytadłami. Złożonymi i oprawionymi w okładkę arkuszami papieru kurwa. I choć nie oczekiwałem od tych wpół żywych istot, starcia umysłów czy innej walki z Kasparowem, to spodziewałem się jakichś większych zagrywek, zaskoczenia. Taki chuj jak słonia nos. Ich styl bycia ogranicza się zawieszenia na nas punktu uwagi, z odpowiednim wygięciem nóg, obrzucaniu nas paranormalnym ołowiem, przy jednoczesnym staniu jak kłoda drewna w piecu. Bądź porzuceniem wszelkiego rozumu, na rzecz poruszania się po utartych liniach. Na chędożącego swą rodzoną matkę Zuula, jak można było to tak dokumentnie spierdolić? Jednak pomimo takiego ciężaru, sufit łamie się dopiero po zapoznaniu się z samymi poziomami. Bowiem wszystkie te walki, mechaniki i inne fanaberie, których sens rozgryziemy, przed pełnym przekręceniem minutowej wskazówki, są tu rozwleczone nawet na dwa kwadranse. Co misję. A tych mamy tutaj równe dziesięć. Zatem pamiętajcie by przed ewentualnym posiedzeniem, uzupełnić kask piwny naddatkiem kofeiny, bowiem zaledwie parę rund w Pogromcach, utuli Was do snu szybciej niż pistolet ze środkiem usypiającym. Naładowany dawką dla niedźwiedzia. Rzecz jasna łeb w łeb za chorobliwym gigantyzmem, idzie także pustota. Skryte dodatki trafiają się tu rzadziej od panaceum na raka, powtarzalność kafelków z czasem zaczyna wzmagać zakłopotanie, a kiedy na otwartym terenie będziemy stąpać po równiutko zwałkowanej prostej, rozniesie nas frustrująca ślamazarność całego grona, wraz z kierowanym ancymonem na pierwszym planie. Pozytywne nastroje panują także we wszelkich labiryntach oraz zakrętach, których jest tu więcej niż linii papilarnych na małym palcu. Dorzućcie do tej bonanzy jeszcze deficyt przyrządów nawigacyjnych, jednolitość pokoi, oraz tak często przy niskim budżecie spotykane powtarzanie lokacji, tutaj niemal połowy gry, a otrzymacie koktajl goryczy, poobgryzanych paznokci oraz śliny, zebranej wprost z przemoczonej klawiatury ospałego gracza. Wystrugana przez sztab elektronicznych rzeźbiarzy, audiowizualna otoczka, cieszy oko. Powiedziałbym, gdyby to był dzień przeciwieństw. Przestarzała o dwie generacje grafika, prezentuje się niczym bezzębny tetryk z monoklem, na wixapolu. I chyba najlepiej to obrazuje sytuacja, kiedy instynktownie wykonałem rutynową kontrolę ustawień graficznych, zaraz po wejściu do akcji. Ze zwykłego niedowierzania. Otóż wbrew czwartego unreala na pokładzie, na wierzch wychodzą braki w warsztacie ludzi Złotego Stanu. Towarzysze broni, wyglądem przywodzą na myśl długoszyjne ufoludki, zwłaszcza przy tych przyziemnych najazdach kamery. Tekstury, których jest jak na naparstek, wyglądają jak zalane wodą z mopa, po tygodniu w slumsowych barach mlecznych. A nazywanie efektów specjalnych pierdnięciami komara, byłoby zniewagą dla pierdnięć i komarów. Jedynym promykiem światła w tej syberyjskiej piwnicy, są odmalowane ilustracje pomiędzy kolejnymi rozdziałami, które wzbudzają nadzieję, najpewniej te fałszywe, że ktoś mimo tej wszechobecnej siermięgi, się po prostu starał. Strona dźwiękowa za to, przypadnie do gustu wszystkim tym, którzy uwielbiają słuchać bez opamiętania, motyw muzyczny napisany przez Reja Parkera. I mówiąc bez opamiętania, mam na myśli dosłowne godziny. Ponieważ wzorem wersji na amerykańskiego famicoma, ten utwór będzie przebijał się przez słuchawki, od początku tej wątpliwej przygody, aż do jej końca. Przy tej otępiającej rutynie, łapiąc nie będziecie czuć się dobrze. Słowem podsumowania, Ghostbusters z 2016 roku, to tytuł równie potrzebny co pryszcz na sutku. Nie stara się spieniężyć kojarzonych z marką symboli, stawiając na zgraję sztywnych stereotypów. Nie odtwarza znanych z filmu motywów czy nawet scen, dla całkowicie nowej i niczym niewyróżniającej się opowieści. A kojarzony z tym typem ekranizacji gatunek, został porzucony na rzecz diablo wartej krzątaniny. I całe to tupanie nóżką przyczyniło się, do wykiełkowania wyniszczonego ździebełka trawy, który schował się z powrotem pod ziemię, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go ujrzeć. Istny obraz beznadziei. I to takiej nihilistycznej, która nie przynosi za sobą nic prócz przemijających godzin. Sześciu godzin. Ba, o tym występku zapomniały też hieny biznesu, odpowiedzialne za dystrybucję, które dotąd nie opuściły ceny nawet o jednego, zafajdanego szekla. Nie pomogła finansowa klapa komedyjki, splajtowanie załogi, która wysmażyła tę spaleniznę, a nawet okolicznościowe promocje. Co więcej, wydawca dał wyraz swojej pazerności, spluwając na twarz konsumentów raz jeszcze, za pośrednictwem dodatkowej zawartości. W tym konkretnym przypadku, wkładając do niszczarki 5 dolarów, otrzymujemy w zamian pakiet klasycznych strojów, które pozbywają się oczojebnych pasków. To jest wszystko. Właśnie spoglądacie na 17 polskich złotych. Wolałbym żeby Piankowy Marynarzyk, pogruchotał moje wszystkie kości, a następnie zanurzył ich pozostałości w ektoplazmie, aniżeli ponownie chociażby objąć wzrokiem, pudełko tej partaniny. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2018) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)